Malware Returns Part 1
Plot Malware Is Restored And his more powerful than ever Charcters Ben Tennyson Rook Azmuth Villains Malware Vilgax Albedo Aliens Used By Ben Armdrillo Spellthrick NRG Pesky Vine Upgrade Triv a Transcript H(Vilgax is Wallking with Albedo) Since We both cant Defeat Tennyson we'll just find Anotherway to defeat him Albedo yes then he'll pay Vilgax ok its Time Malware laughs (merges back) Tennyson will be doomed once i destroy Azmuth Vilgax Yes Then the Whole Earth will be ours Albedo Then we'll Destroy it Vilgax Albedo & Malware Laughs (Ben Rook And Max are heading towards galvin prime) Ben so y do we need to See Azmuth Max because we just need too Ben Great (They Arrive) Azmuth TENNYSONS AND BLONKO FUCKING WANKERS WHENEVER U COME HERE U ALWAYS START SHIT VILGAX ARRIVES ALBEDO THREANTS ME MALWARE FEELS SORRY FOR HIMSELF IM SICK OF THE BS Malware Are u Azmuth Azmuth See what i mean Malware Yes i do but i havent come here for that me and my best buddies vilgax and Albedo have come To Destroy u Vilgax now Its Time To Die Ben 10 Azmuth ARGU FUCK THIS IS AUTISTIC BS Vilgax fuck off Azmuth this is between Tennyson me malware and albedo and if Tennyson Loosers the omnitrix will be mine Ben ok i accept Vilgax now Its Time Ben Agreed (Ben turns Into Armdrillo) Armdrillo common vilgax Vilgax yeah (Shoots Armdrillo and Slices him then Armdrillo drills into Vilgax but Vilgax wacks Armdrillo) Vilgax yes Armdrillo alright this plan isnt working Malware no Tennyson now u deal with me Armdrillo (Runs up but is wacked by Malware) Ben ugh Rook ben tagteam Ben Rook dont be Stupid Albedo (Turns into Ultimate Spidermonkey And Shoots Webs At ben Rook And max) Ultimate Spidermonkey Pathetic i thoAught u guys would be a challange Vilgax Tennyson Give me the omnitrix Malware no give me the Omnitrix Albedo No give me The Omnitrix Ben ur all not getting the Omnitrix Vilgax Fuck off Malware u smell like a 50 yr old Alien Malware u r a 50 yr old Alien Vilgax Stfu Malware ydu u started this Vilgax (Shoots Malware) Ben This Has gone Too far (Ben turns into Spellthrick And Puts Em to Sleep they Sleep Like Gay ppl) (Malware Wakes Up) Malware Now Where were we oh yes Galvin PrimBe Tennyson u forget about 1 thing my malware Guards (Malware Guards Awake And Head Towards Ben) Ben oh shit (Malward guards Stop) Ben y did they Stop Malware because ther waiting for my order Attack Ben (turns into Nrg and shoots the guards then vilgax wakes up) NRG Vilgax Albedo Tennyson (Albedo Turns Into Ultimate Ultimate Humungarsar and shoots NRG then He Grabs him out of his suit and trows him) Ultimate Humungarsar ROAR Malware Vilgax this is my Battle Buzz off NRG this isnt working time for (turns into Pesky dust and puts the Malware Guards to sleep) Pesky Dust now its ur turn Time for (turns into Upgrade) Upgrade upgrade Malware another galanic mckermort What A Pathetic Earthling Upgrade Its Time To Merge Malware Agreed (they go for the Same tjing and merge) To Be Contined....... Category:Ben 10 Ultimate Morons